Eavesdropping
by I'mgoingtoHogwarts
Summary: The Weasley Wizard Wheezes are very busy at the start of summer. Fred is about to pick up some products when he accidentally hear a conversation between Hermione and Ginny. How will he react, and what will his next actions be?


**Eavesdropping  
>I don't own anything!<br>The Weasley Wizard Wheezes are very busy at the start of summer. Fred is about to pick up some products when he accidentally hear a conversation between Hermione and Ginny. How will he react, and what will his next actions be?**

Fred and George Weasley were busy sorting their products, and filling up the shelves in their shop. The summer holidays had just started, and many wizards and witches had paid a visit, and wanted something they could have fun with during summer. The past days had been so busy, all they did was to work and fill up the shelves.

"Finally! You know, dear brother, if this keeps up I think we need to employ more people," Fred said as George opened the last box.

"Fred, there's nothing in this box, would you go home to the Burrow and see if we forgot it there?" George asked.

Fred nodded, "I'll say to mum we'll be eating there tomorrow." And with a crack, he was gone.

"No, no… not there," Fred scratched his head as he went through all the boxes in his and George's old room. Maybe it was downstairs.

He headed for the stairs. Fred could hear Hermione and Ginny talk fast with hushed voices from in Ginny's room. He grinned and shook his head, it was clear they didn't want anyone to hear them, but they hadn't even put up a silencing charm. Had he taught his little sister nothing?

Just as he walked past the door he heard Ginny squeal. "I knew you fancied him!" His grin left his face, and his stomach dropped. Hermione fancied someone, that was totally natural and expected, and he shouldn't feel this way when he heard it. Hermione started to talk, and he became warm and felt a slight tingle in his stomach by the sound of her voice.

"But we're so different," she exclaimed. "I mean, I am just a little bookworm, know-it-all, and his… well," her voice faded out. Fred found his feet hadn't moved since he heard them. He decided listen a bit to their conversation. What she said about herself was not true at all. Well, partly, but that wasn't what he thought of her. She was brilliant, intelligent, funny and really cute. Just imagine them together, they were different, yes, but they would fill each other out.

He stopped himself from thinking this. She had a crush on someone, and it would do him no good to think about them together.

Fred snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione continued to speak. "We're so different, no one would ever think of us as a fitting couple."

"I actually think you would be cute together, even though it would annoy me a bit, thinking about who he is," Ginny answered. It would annoy Ginny? Then he must've been someone they knew really well. It couldn't have been Harry, that would've freaked Ginny out. Oh, no, what if it was one of his brothers?

"And besides," Hermione continued, "I bet he doesn't like me, he probably thinks I'm just one of his brothers best friend." What? There weren't many people to choose from then. Maybe it was Percy, or George, or… no. He couldn't make himself think about it. It didn't do any good to stand outside his little sisters room and eavesdrop. Fred was just about to go down the stairs to his mum when he heard Ginny snort loud.

"You don't think Fred likes you?" she laughed. His heart skipped a beat and his grin returned slowly to his face when he realized what had just been said. Fred fought the urge to go back and open the door and say that he very much liked Hermione.

"I have seen him, Hermione, he keeps sending you secret glances and I definitely saw him blush last time he was here, when you accidentally bumped into him. Had he been that obvious?

Fred heard a crack from downstairs, following George's voice saying hello to their mum. He quickly ran downstairs, hoping the girls hadn't heard George.

"Hi, George, hi mum, I was just looking through all the boxes in our room, but couldn't find it." He said apologizing.

"No, it was standing just here," George said and pointed to the floor by the door. "Mum, we'll drop by for dinner tomorrow," George said as he took the box and apparated away. His mother smiled at Fred curiously before he also apparated back to their shop.

While working on their last box, Fred had a goofy grin glued to his face. "Fred? Hello? Brother of mine? Are you there?" Fred snapped out of his thoughts about Hermione. "Yes? Hey, listen George. What would you say if I said I like Hermione and that I'm going to find a way to get her to go out with me?"

George smirked at him "I would say that I'm glad you finally got the guts to do it, mate."

"What do you mean by finally?" Fred asked.

"Oh come on, you are my twin brother for Merlin's sake. You've practically drooled over her for almost two months now! And I bet I'm not the only one to have noticed. In fact I believe you two are the only one who hasn't."

The Wheasley Wizard Wheezes wanted more employees, so they used their lunch break on a very hot day to find possible employees.

"Definitely not him," Fred exclaimed and wiped away some of the sweat of his forehead when a far too sweaty man in his fifties left the shop. "Seems like we won't get any workers today," George agreed. A young witch with bushy brown hair entered.

"Hermione!" Fred greeted her. "Hi Fred," she answered and smiled at him, and held her gaze at him a bit too long.

"Ahem," George interrupted them. To his amusement, both of them blushed and he grinned wide. "So, Hermione, what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I wondered if you needed me as your employee" She asked. Fred's whole face lighted up, and he almost pulled her into a hug, thinking about how great it would be to see her every day now, "That would be great!"

"Congratulations, you are now a WWW-employee!" George shook her hand. Hermione was a bit surprised they set her to work already, but guessed it simply was because they were the Weasley twins. "Lunch break is over, let's get to work," he said and turned the closed sign to open. "Fred, would you mind giving Hermione the extra www-robes?" George grinned at him. Fred had already taken Hermione's arm and led her away.

He showed her a place she could change and then went back to George, his goofy grin back at place.

When they closed that day, all three of them were exhausted. Customers had poured in and the weather was really hot. "Phew," Hermione breathed out, "is it really this exhausting every day?"

"No, not really," George answered. Fred only shook his head in agreement, too busy admiring Hermione's looks to really pay attention.

After they had eaten dinner with their family at the Burrow everyone went into the living room. As Hermione was about to leave the table, George looked at Fred signalizing him to act now. Fred jumped up and grabbed her arm "care for a walk?" he asked, as a bewildered Hermione followed him out the door.

It was still light as day and really hot. Fred clasped Hermione's hand and led her towards the lake. He enjoyed the feeling of having her hand in his. "Fred, why exactly did you want to walk with me?" Hermione asked a bit nervous, but at the same time she was really excited, because, well, he was Fred, and she really enjoyed his company.

Fred took a deep breath "Because I like you," he said. They were down at the lake now, and they sat down.

Hermione's heart fluttered, but she kept herself calm. He probably meant like a friend. "Well, I like you too," she said as casually she could manage. Suddenly his confidence dropped. What if there had been some kind of misunderstanding, or if she didn't feel that way anymore? Oh bullocks, he was really stuck in it now. Best to make the best out of it.

Fred looked at her, and she looked at him. "No, Hermione, I mean I really like you as in more than a friend," he said honestly. He was nervous before, but now he was a total wreck.

Hermione looked at him, "I, well, I like you too" she said shyly and slowly.

"That's great!" Fred burst out and grinned wickedly. A comfortable silence fell upon them, and Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat and watched the lake. "You're really pretty," Fred said. Hermione blushed, "thanks, you're pretty handsome yourself."

Fred turned to look at her again, so did she. He pulled one lock of her hair back behind her ear and started to lean in slowly. He stopped just in front of her to let her decide. His stomach made a happy dance as she leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him slowly.

"I definitely like you," he whispered as he kissed her again.

_A/N: Okay, I know that wasn't really breathtaking to read, but it was my first story, and I just wanted to try it out. Please review and give me tips if you see something you'd like to point out that I can do better. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
